In recent times, several data processing apparatuses have been developed and put to practical use.
For example, an image information processing apparatus, such as a document filing apparatus, is used for storing and retrieving image information on and from an optical disk memory. One conventional document filing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,653. In the document filing apparatus of the type described above, image information on documents is read by a scanner and such image information is stored on the optical disk memory. The apparatus is provided with a display device using a cathode ray tube. The document is scanned by the scanner and the scanned image is transferred to the display device. Corresponding image information obtained from the scanning is stored on the optical disk memory. Desired image information is retrieved as needed and displayed by the display device.
The above-mentioned apparatus can perform a variety of operations such as image retrieval, image recording, image deletion, and others. To operate the apparatus, an operator designates or selects one of the above operations, as desired, whereupon the apparatus performs the desired operation.
For example, when the operator designates "image retrieval", the apparatus then operates in the image retrieval mode and, having retrieved the desired image information from the optical disk memory, displays the image information in the display device, and prints the image information.
Each operation mode of the apparatus is composed of many hierarchy sub-modes, which implies that, in any of the operation modes, a given task can be accomplished only after the sub-modes have been performed. In addition, in the apparatus, a given task can be accomplished only by use of a specific designated operation mode. Therefore, when the apparatus completes every operation, it must return to the initial mode. Consequently, the apparatus cannot continuously operate in different modes, and its operation as a whole is rather inefficient.
To solve the above problem, a related U.S., application, Ser. No. 099,902 filed September 22, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,704 discloses a document filing apparatus capable of executing a plurality of processing operations with a few key operations.
Also, as is well known, a data processing apparatus, such as a personal computer system, having a plurality of display areas has been developed. The above-mentioned system is disclosed in "Window and Window Based Tools: Beginner's Guide" Part No.: 800-1287-03 Revision A of February 17, 1986 pp39-44. In the apparatus, a plurality of display areas are displayed on one screen of a display device. Also, a cursor is displayed on the screen of the display device and is moved on one of the display areas by means of a pointing device such as a mouse, to designating a desired processing execution. However, the document filing apparatus of the type described above has not been used with a display device having a plurality of display areas.